For a flat film armored battery with a tab-shaped terminal guided out from a side edge of a rectangular outer packaging body, compression is performed by a compression device in a step such as a screening step for detecting a metallic foreign matter (contamination) as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-003950. In such a compression, a film armored battery is inserted into a predetermined space between a plurality of plates which are arranged in a predetermined plate stacking direction with the space interposed therebetween, and the plates are pressurized in the plate stacking direction to compress the film armored battery.
Since a tab-shaped terminal made of, for example, an electrically conductive metal foil is very thin and fragile, when inserting a film armored battery into a space between plates, more particularly, when inserting the battery with a posture laterally locating the terminal such that a side edge of an outer packaging body from which the terminal is guided out can be along the insertion direction, it is apprehended that the terminal may not be successfully inserted into the space, and may interfere with the plates to be bent, or may be inserted into another neighboring space between plates.
It may be thus considered that a guide member for guiding insertion of a terminal is provided at an upper position of plates through which the terminal passes during insertion. If the terminal is in such a situation as having been bent before insertion, however, there is apprehension that the terminal still may get caught on the guide member or may be inserted into another neighboring space.